


Jeremiah's Greatest Desire - Yandere Jeremiah x Fem Reader

by GoldenShredder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yandere, obsessive - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenShredder/pseuds/GoldenShredder
Summary: Jeremiah is obsessed with you. He loves you more than anything. While he wants to connect himself with Bruce, he wants to make you his forever. Will you fight against him or will you stay with him? Is it possible that you will develop feelings for the pale madman?





	1. The Last Day Of Normality

Gotham wasn't the greatest city in the world. Corruption and crime run rampant through it's streets like blood through veins. But to you it was home. Gotham was all you had known. For most of your life you had nothing. No money, no hope, no family. You'd spent the most part of your life on the streets living off what you could steal. That was before you met Bruce. In your infinite wisdom you decided to try and steal from Wayne Manor, which went well until you were caught. After you had entered through and taken some food from the kitchen, you moved to the study to see what there was. Unfortunately for you it was Bruce looking directly at you. After a brief questioning Bruce did something you didn't expect. He forgave you and allowed you to stay in the manor, much to Alfred's annoyance. Since then you had succeeded in proving that you weren't a criminal. Bruce, Alfred and even Selina had taken a liking to you and accepted that you are a good person.

You learned that being friends with Bruce isn't completely a good thing. It seemed that wherever he goes danger would follow. In your mind, the biggest danger was Jerome Valeska. The ginger psychopath with a personal vendetta against Wayne. After he escaped from Arkham with Tetch and Crane he did in time go after Bruce as well as someone you weren't expecting. His twin Jeremiah. You didn't know Jerome had a brother let alone an identical twin. During this incident you met Jeremiah and almost immediately you two became friends. While you weren't as smart as he was you certainly made him smile. He looked at you with such admiration. You'd told him how you'd spent most of your life on the streets until Bruce took you in. He admired your resilience, toughness and your humor. You were able to make him laugh for the first time in a long time and he loved it. You saw him as a very good friend but he thought differently.

A few days after Jerome's second and final death you decided to spend time in Gotham park by yourself. It was a nice warm day and you wearing a nice sky blue dress. The wind gently blowing your hair behind you as the sun kissed your pristine skin. You loved the park. It was the only place where you could forget your problems. You had noticed how close Bruce and Selina were and you were happy for them and a bit jealous. You had never had such a close relationship with someone and it was something you'd always craved.

"One day Y/n. One day" You sighed to yourself.

You looked at you watch and decided it was time to head back to the manor. As you slowly walked through you had the strangest feeling that someone was following you. But you shook it off as you knew what the people of Gotham are like. When you got closer to the gate the feeling became stronger and stronger until you felt a hand go around your mouth. You tried to scream but this hand was tightly clamped onto your mouth. You began to fight back with all your might to try and get this person off of you. But it was in vain as you felt a needle go into your neck and it's contents injected into your system. Quickly you felt your arms go limp as you felt someone pick you up in bridal style. As your eyes slowly grew heavy you tried to make out the person holding you. All you could make out was long hair and a feminine looking facial structure. Before you could try and discern anything else your eyes closed leaving you in darkness.


	2. An Obsessive's Confession

Pain. That was the first thing you could feel when you woke up. Your head was pounding hard, as though you had been out drinking all night. You could also feel a nice, soft bed beneath you. Whoever kidnapped you wanted you to be comfortable. Looking around, you could see that the rooms walls were concrete with dark drapes hanging from them. The rest of the room was also decorated with a variety of furniture in the same dark colors. The most noticeable piece of furniture was a mahogany vanity table with a stool topped with plum colored upholstery. In the far corner of the room, opposite the steel door, was a security camera. You couldn't see any indication of the camera being on, so whoever had brought you here wasn't watching you.

Suddenly the steel door to your right slid open as Jeremiah walked into the room, though he looked different to the last time you saw him. His hair was no longer a bold ginger but instead a dark green. His skin was pale, almost snow white. His lips were dark red, perhaps purple you weren't sure. He wore black pinstriped pants, a grape purple shirt with a bronze tie, purple gloves, a black waistcoat and a sparkled, dark blue jacked with a red flower in it's pocket. His piercing green eyes looked directly at you as he came closer. This was not the Jeremiah you met before. This Jeremiah was different, and it scared you a little.

"You're awake. I was wondering when you would." He said sitting on the bed "How are you feeling darling?"

"Ok. My head hurts a little" You weakly replied.

"I'm sorry about that. Ecco was a little rough bringing you here. It won't happen again." Jeremiah said with a smile.He reached out and gently caressed your cheek with his gloved hands. You leaned into his touch without knowing why you did. This made the smile on his face grow wider. Snapping back into coherent thought you quickly moved away from his touch as his eyes scanned your body. He brought his hand back and looked at you carefully. He observed every part of you, especially your (e/c) eyes

"Why am I here Jeremiah? What do you want from me?"

"You see since the incident with Jerome I've been keeping... an eye on you. I've watched you for the last few days learning new and interesting things about you. Things that have made me want you even more. You are such a clever, beautiful woman and a funny one as well." He replied with a smile.

"You've been watching me? I'm not anything special"

"Oh but you are (Y/N). I know you are. Just like I know you're jealous of Bruce and his curly haired friend." He stated as he moved closer to you.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why am I here?

"Since we first met you have always been on my mind. Even when Jerome's attempt to drive me insane through his insanity gas failed I've never stopped thinking about you. You are beauty at it's finest rivaling that of Aphrodite herself. I want you here because I love you (Y/N). I want you, I need you. You've craved a man to love you and I will be that man (Y/N). I will be the man that loves you" Jeremiah said with his smile growing wider.


	3. The Nightmare Begins

You stared at him in complete shock. Taken aback completely by what he just said. You thought he was rather cute when you first met him but he was completely different then. Despite what he said about Jerome's gas you knew it worked. You knew that Jerome had succeeded no matter how much Jeremiah denied it. It scared you. He scared you. More than his brother did. You inched back from him as much as you could without falling off the bed. His gaze never left you as he continued to smile on. You two continued to look at each other in silence. His love struck eyes made you more and more uneasy with each passing second.

"W...w...what do you mean you love me? We've only met once" You questioned

"You've heard of love at first sight? I didn't believe in it but then I met you. I knew you were the one. I would do anything for you. I would tear down this city for you" He replied clearly gushing over you.

"Then let me go."

His gaze changed almost immediately. His eyes were no longer filled with a love-struck softness, replaced with anger. His smile had dropped into a slight scowl. He jumped up from the bed causing you to fall onto the floor. As you climbed back up Jeremiah marched around the bed towards you, causing you to back up against a wall. He places his hands against your head as he pins you in place. You shook in fear as you looked into his piercing green eyes. His warm breath hit you face hard as he exhaled like a wild animal. He was more dangerous than you had initially realized, just as much as Jerome. Your breathing became unsteady and uneven as you stood trapped between the wall and the pale faced beast. He moved his gloved hands from the wall to your shoulders making sure you were still.

" I will say this only once darling. You are not going anywhere. You belong to me my little bird. I will treat you as you should be treated but I will not hesitate to punish you should you make me angry. Do I make myself clear" He said while trying to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry." You whispered.

"Say that again" Jeremiah demanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" You wailed.

You looked away as tears streamed down your face. Upon hearing your sobs Jeremiah's grip loosened. After your cries died down he put his hand under your chin and pushed your chin up to look at him. Your watery eyes locked onto his. After noticing your tears his gaze softened. His other gloved hand came up to your face and cleared away the tears from your eyes. He then softly and gently stroked your cheek with his hand. The leather glove feeling somewhat comforting against your soft skin. 

"That's better. I'll forgive you as you didn't know. But let's not have that kind of behavior again OK?" He asked as sincerely as he could.

You simply nodded. Not wanting to say anything to the madman before you.

"Good girl. I knew you'd understand" He said with a smile returning to his face.

He removed his hands from you and stood back to give you space. You both looked at each other for a few seconds. The angry look was replaced with the love-stuck, gushing one from before. He turned on his heels and walked towards the door. He opened it and turned back to look at you. 

"I'm afraid I have some things to prepare for. Ecco will be available should you need anything. You'll be a good girl and stay here won't you?"

You nodded. Content with your reply he walked out of the room and closed the metal door. You stood in silence taking in everything that just happened. You were no longer a free woman. You were a prisoner to him. You were his "bird". His "darling". His "love". Trapped in a cage for him to admire like an animal. But above all that Jeremiah scared you. You wanted to get out but you knew that he would be damned to keep you with him. You would have to have help to do so but with no means of communication you were trapped. 

With the realization setting in you broke down into tears and jumped onto the bed. With your faced pressed into the pillows you let out a scream of anguish and despair. You sobbed your heart out into the pillow for a few minutes. Soon though tiredness began to consume your body as you let out the last of your tears. Before falling into sleep you could feel the prescience of the camera on you. You allowed yourself to fall into sleeps embrace. Knowing it was the only relief to be had in your new nightmare.


	4. A Mandatory Dinner

A few hours after Jeremiah's confession, your eyes began to flutter open. The warm, comfort of your dreams gave way to the cold, bleakness of reality. The room around you started to become clear as you sat up on the bed. The decor of the room became recognisable as you stared towards the far wall. The dim lights gave the room a sinister and creepy vibe. As though something was hidden within the shadows of the room. For a moment you thought that was a silly idea. That was until you noticed, from the corner of your eye, a figure sat in a chair looking directly at you. You slowly turned your head to look at this figure. As your eyes hit the figure you gulped hard knowing it was Jeremiah looking back at you.

"Sleep well, my dear?" He asked in a sickly, loving tone of voice.

Your mind started to race. How long had he been there? How long was he watching you? What did he want now? Trying to keep yourself from panicking you tried to focus on the current situation. Not wanting to keep him waiting, and potentially angering him, you slowly nodded at him. Smiling slightly, he rose to his feet and walked towards you. He gently took hold of your hand and pulled towards him, pressing a kiss on the back of your hand. He moved away and took a few steps towards the door, signalling for you to join him. Slowly, and with hesitation, you climbed off of the bed and moved towards him. He took hold of your arm and pulled you close to him as he led you out of the room and into one of the bunkers many corridors.

"J..Jeremiah, where are we going?" You stuttered.

"You'll see darling" Was all he said.

As he led you through the corridors, your mind started to become confused. All of the corridors in the bunker were exactly the same. Even though your captor knew the place like the back of his hands, you couldn't help but become confused and lost. You didn't know where he was taking you but you sure as hell weren't going to enjoy it. Eventually, you found yourself stopping at a metal door. You looked towards Jeremiah and cocked your head, clearly confused. He smiled slightly and signalled for you to open it. Opening the door, you were taken aback by what you saw. The room was decorated in the same colour scheme as the bedroom. However, the only furniture in this room was a circular table and two chairs. They were situated in the middle of the room before an open, lit fire. The table was covered with a simple dark red cloth along with two candles and a full set up for two people. The dinnerware was fancy and more than likely expensive, which wasn't that big of a surprise. 

Without saying a word, Jeremiah led you to your chair, pulling it out and pushing you in. He may be crazy but he has manners you thought. That thought took you by surprise. You never thought you'd compliment him. As he sat himself down in the chair opposite you, Ecco entered the room and placed a plate down in front of Jeremiah and yourself. She also poured wine into the glasses beside you before leaving the room and shutting the door. Looking down at the plate, you noticed that you'd been served one of your favourite dishes, char-Grilled rump steak with potato salad and garlic mayonnaise. Looking up you noticed that Jeremiah still held the smile from earlier.

"Well isn't this romantic? Go on. Eat up" He encouraged.

As he began to eat his meal you looked back down towards your own. You wanted to eat it, it looked so damn appetising. But you didn't know if it was spiked in any way. Jeremiah might have been presenting himself as a lovestruck man, but that didn't mean much knowing his newfound madness. As you debated with yourself, Jeremiah noticed how you weren't eating at all. You were drawn from your thoughts by Jeremiah releasing a loud sigh.

"I know this is new for you my dear but you must eat. A lot of effort has gone into this meal, it would be a shame to waste it" He said

"B..b..but..." You stuttered, trying to say something.

"No buts. A simple meal is all I'm asking for. Eat. Now" He ordered becoming slightly impatient.

Wanting to keep him happy, you took hold of the utensils and started to eat the meal before you. Your eyes widened with surprise. The food was really good. Really fucking good. As you started to eat your meal, Jeremiah released a little giggle of delight.

"Good?" He asked

You nodded excitedly. Soon you both finished your food and were left with your wine. Rather curiously, you noticed that Jeremiah had hardly touched his wine. You were about to ask why but you started to feel very tired. Your eyelids became heavy as your body became limp. All you could register was Jeremiah walking to your side of the table and picking you up bridal style. As he carried you out of the room, you rested your head against his torso as you once again drifted off to sleep.


	5. A Moment of Reflection

Upon returning you to the bedroom, Jeremiah made his way to his office. Entering the dimly lit room, Jeremiah removed his jacket and threw it onto a nearby chair. He slowly made his way towards a series of monitors, picking up a glass of whiskey along the way. Turning on one of the monitors he stood back and took a sip of his drink. The screen slowly faded into life, showing the bedroom that he had placed you in. Focusing the picture, he aimed the video feed at the bed where you lay and leaned against the desk behind him. Taking another sip from his glass, he fixed his eyes on the screen as you peacefully slept in the bed.

"My god she is absolutely perfect," He thought to himself. "So beautiful. So divine"

Despite the somewhat blurry quality of the video, Jeremiah could easily make out your features. He could clearly see how your mouth slightly drooped to one side as you slept. How your hair was becoming messier as you tossed and turned on the bed. He reached forward for a dial and zoomed the camera in. Focusing more on your sleeping form. 

Savouring the view, Jeremiah fell into deep thought. He thought over recent events. Of how Jerome forced his way back into Jeremiah's life. He reviewed all that had happened since then. All of the carnage. All of the destruction. All of the insanity. But now he was free. Free of Jerome. 

"He was foolish. Jerome couldn't drive me mad even if I let him. I win brother" Jeremiah thought smugly.

Jerome's insanity gas had, according to Jeremiah, failed. It merely succeeded in altering his appearance. Jeremiah had lived his life in fear of his brother and his insanity. He hid away from Jerome in his bunker making sure to keep cover his tracks. Jerome had brought Jeremiah pain and chaos. Though now, Jeremiah was admitting, albeit with some reluctance, that perhaps Jerome did him some good. If Jerome had not escaped Arkham and tracked down Jeremiah, he would never have met Bruce. He never would have met you.

" My darling angel. My saviour from that madness. How I waited for you" Jeremiah whispered to himself.

You had entered his life along with Bruce, on the day Jerome nearly gassed the city with a blimp. The moment his eyes fell upon you, he had instantly fallen in love. He thought you were the most beautiful woman to walk the Earth. He admired your grace, determination, resilience and your humour. He considered Bruce his one, and only, friend. But you, he considered you to be a goddess. He was obsessed. He wanted to have you. He needed you. He found someone to love and protect. Someone to fill the void in his life that could only be filled by love.

However, what did make him uncomfortable was how close Bruce and his curly-haired friend was to you. He feared that they would take you from him. That he would take away the one thing he loved more than anything. He would not accept that. You were his precious sweetheart. His darling spring bud. He would hold you tight and love you forever.

"She is mine. I will not let anyone take my darling from me. NOONE!" He thought to himself.

In a small outburst of anger, he threw his empty glass against the floor and watched it shatter. The mere possibility of someone taking you from him made his anger worse. You completed him. You made him feel new things. Emotions he had not experienced before. He was close to Ecco but that professional. Despite knowing how Ecco felt for him, he never felt anything for her. He never wanted to date anyone. But now that he had you, all that had changed. He would do anything, kill anyone, for you.

"Jeremiah? Is everything ok?" Came a voice from the silence.

Composing himself, Jeremiah turned around to see Ecco in a black and red jester outfit.

"Of course. Is everything ready?" Jeremiah said in a cold and slightly monotone voice.

" Yes sir" Ecco replied in a similar tone of voice.

"Good. Do what you need to do then return here" He ordered

Ecco gave a nod and left the room. Jeremiah turned back around to face the monitor. He saw you curled into a fetal position, holding a pillow close to your chest. A small smile made it's way to his face at the sight. He looked at the monitor for a few more seconds before switching it off. He turned back to his desk and looked at the papers upon them. His smile changed from a lovesick smile to one more sinister.

"Don't worry my dear. All of this is all for you. Everything I will do is for you."


	6. Something Feels Off

Over the few days following your candlelit dinner, you began to notice that Jeremiah was up to something. Aside from caging you like a bird that is. There were times when for no apparent reason, Jeremiah would take you away from what you were doing and lock you in your room. That, however, wasn't the strangest thing. At one point, you swore you saw him in the same outfit Jerome wore when he died. In fact, you thought you also saw him sporting the same spiked hair and those horrendous scars with that carved grin. For a moment you thought you were starting to lose your mind. That the isolation was slowly undoing your sanity. But you quickly decided it was a trick of the light. It was your mind playing tricks on you. Whatever Jeremiah was doing, you knew it wasn't good. You knew that, whatever it was, you would soon find out. As it would turn out, sooner than you expected.

One morning, you woke up as you normally did. Remembering you were stuck underground, being held prisoner as someone's "darling". You swung your legs around and sat on the bed with your head in your hands. Your fingers slowly rubbed your temples, hoping it would ease your oncoming headache. After a few seconds, you heard the familiar sound of sliding metal. 

"Here we go. Another lovey-dovey wakeup call" You thought to yourself

Looking up, you saw something you never thought you'd see again. Jeremiah. However, he looked exactly like he did when you first met him. Tan coloured jacket and pants, a black vest, a purple tie and a dark shirt with a green checked collar. His face, it was a normal colour, not the pale white it had become. His hair was dark ginger and his eyes were the brown they originally were. He even had the glasses that you thought made him somewhat adorable. You stared up in shock. Were you still dreaming? Had you finally gone off the deep end and this was a hallucination? Part of you wished it was. Cause it looked a damn sight better than the real world. Jeremiah, of course, smiled a little at your reaction. He knew exactly what you were thinking.

"B...b... the fuck's going on here?" you whispered.

"You're confused. All will be explained in due time. Now get dressed. You're needed for what I have in mind" Jeremiah said with a hint of glee about his tone

Nodding, you rose from the bed and made your way to the wardrobe. Opening it up, you spent a good minute deciding what to wear. Despite imprisoning you in an underground, concrete maze, Jeremiah spoilt you rotten. Buying various clothes, shoes and items of jewellery. It was starting to become overwhelming. Eventually, you decided on a light purple summer dress with black flats. Sitting down at the vanity table, you applied some light foundation, mascara and pale lipstick. Looking back up at your reflection, the face of a lonely, miserable you woman stared back. Pleading for freedom. But alas you knew you'd never get it. You rose from the stool and made your way out of the room where he was waiting for you.

"Oh, darling you look beautiful. That has to be my favourite dress on you" He gushed taking your arm.

By now you'd given up attempting to struggle. You just waited. Waited for the moment to run. You couldn't in here. He knew this place better than anyone as did Ecco. If you tried to flee one of them would find you in a mere moment. As you walked through the corridors, Jeremiah kept a strong grip on you. He knew you couldn't do anything but he wasn't going to let go regardless. You eventually made it to his office. But before you went inside he pushed you against the wall.

"Now listen carefully, sweetheart. Bruce is going to be in there discussing a little project we've been working on. All I want you to do is play along ok? For all he knows, you've been busy with other things. Behave and be a good girl ok? Jeremiah said as he stared into your soul

You swallowed hard and nodded slowly. Content with your answer, he released you and led you into the office. Walking inside, the first thing that caught your eye was a metal tower in the middle. It looked like an oversized bug zapper that was hung in meat stores. It hummed lightly and let off a strong blue light. As you moved to stand next to Jeremiah, you gave Bruce a little wave. He waved back and looked between you and Jeremiah.

" Y/n? Where have you been? Selina and I have been looking for you" Bruce said concerned.

"Oh, I... I... I've been feeling ill and Jeremiah has been looking after me" You lied slightly scared.

You looked at Jeremiah who wore a content smile. Bruce wasn't entirely convinced but decided to move on. As the two of them discussed the thing in front of them, a generator they called it, you started to zone out. You could tell Bruce wasn't buying what you said. You wanted to tell him the truth but you knew Jeremiah wouldn't let you. Like your escape attempt, you knew it would come later. After a while, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You snapped back into reality and noticed Bruce and Jeremiah looking at you. Bruce looked slightly concerned while Jeremiah looked somewhat annoyed. Either at you zoning out or you ignoring him and responding to Bruce. You noticed that both of them had their jackets on and that Bruce had yours draped over his arm.

" Y/n are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"Yea yea. Where are we going?" You asked.

"The graveyard. I need to prove something to Jeremiah" Bruce explained.

You nodded lightly and took your jacket off of him. As you made your way out of the building with Bruce and Jeremiah. Your mind started to wander again. The graveyard? The perfect place to try and escape. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, time for a little apology. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Coursework took over my life but that's all done now. Yay! The next part should be coming soon. I did want it to be in this chapter but as I was writing I changed my mind. As you do. But, as I still feel bad for leaving you guys hanging I have an idea. A book of Jeremiah and/or Jerome one-shots. I thought it may make up for big delays in this book. If you think it's a good idea then let me know and drop some idea's if you have them. If not then... we can come back to that idea another time.


	7. The Run Around Graveyard

You had been wondering why you were on your way to the graveyard. But you had also been telling yourself that you would know if you didn't zone out back in the office. Either way, it would all become clear. The graveyard, however, wasn't your biggest worry. That was still Jeremiah. Throughout the journey, he had a vice-like grip on your hand. Not out of fear, as he appeared to be, but rather possessiveness. Alongside that, you knew he was up to something. He wasn't paranoid whatever he was putting on for Bruce. The cold, possessive, calculating monster was hiding. Waiting to reveal itself. You knew it would.

Upon arriving at the graveyard, Bruce opened the door and let you out. Fortunately for you, you could not see the glare Jeremiah was giving. Jeremiah made his way round as Bruce led the three of you through the graves. A cold chill made its way through the air, making you regret wearing a dress. As you walked behind the others, you couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was here. Not other mourners but something else. Something that didn't belong in a place of quiet and reverence. After a minute of walking, you saw the boys stop in front of an open grave. Within a moment Jeremiah turned and ran the direction you had come with Bruce in pursuit. Getting closer to the grave you soon realised why Jeremiah bolted. It was Jerome's grave. Open and empty.

"What the fuck?" You whispered.

Turning around, you went to find Bruce and Jeremiah. But, not knowing where they went, you went back the way you had come. Hoping you would find them. Fortunately, you did stumble across them. Unfortunately, Jeremiah was leading Bruce out of a mausoleum at gunpoint. Jeremiah simply looked at you as he walked past, wanting you to follow. And follow you did. You were lead back to the grave. A grave that now had its owner. Only now, Jerome was sat on the ground leaning against the headstone. Looking between Jeremiah and Jerome's corpse, things were starting to make sense. Jeremiah in Jerome's clothes, it wasn't a trick. He was behind this. He wanted Bruce to come here. Why you weren't sure. What you were sure of was Jeremiah's lack of attention to you. Looking back up, Jeremiah had fished a flip knife from Jerome's body and had begun swinging it towards Bruce, slowly jumping forward as he did.

"Now's my chance," You thought.

Without a seconds hesitation, you bolted. You ran towards the city. Alfred, Jim, Harvey anyone that could help. You ran as fast as your cold legs were able to carry you. It wasn't far before you fell against a gravestone exhausted, legs screaming in pain. 

"Why the fuck did I wear a dress? Oh yeah, it's pretty much ALL I have" You thought sarcastically. 

Not paying attention to your surroundings and focusing on your thoughts, you failed to register the sound of footprints come up behind you. That was until two sets of hands pulled you off the gravestone and back the way you came. You struggled with all your might but whoever had you wasn't gonna let go. You weren't going to give up either. That was of course until you were at the grave again. Only this time Jeremiah had removed the makeup he was wearing and Bruce was, like you being held against his own will. It appeared that he was in the hands of Jerome's followers. While you knew it was true, you also knew that, somehow, Jeremiah had convinced them to work for him.

"In fact, I can honestly say that you are my very best friend," Jeremiah said to Bruce, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jeremiah then struck Bruce on the head, knocking him out cold. One of Jeremiah's followers pushed Bruce down into the grave, on top of Jerome's corpse. Putting a small book inside his jacket, Jeremiah let out a small sigh before turning to face you. He slowly walked over to you, his eyes not leaving yours. You shrunk down slightly in fear. His cold, piercing eyes bored into your soul. The monster that had kept you prisoner was again stood before you. It was clear he was pissed. That frightened the hell out of you. He reached out and grabbed your chin, making sure you could not look away.

"Now then darling, running away wasn't a good idea was it?" He asked, trying to keep composed and calm.

"N...n...no" You meekly replied

"No. It wasn't. I'm not best pleased my dear. But what can I expect? It's only been a few days. Are you going to try that again?" He asked

You shook your head.

"Are you going to be a good girl and behave?"

You nodded your head.

"Good," He said, stroking your cheek.

Before you could say anything, a heavy object collided with the back of your head, sending you into darkness. Darkness. Dreams. It was the only place where you felt safe. The reality was your hell. Dreams were your heaven. Your worst fears were now becoming real. Jeremiah was a bad as Jerome. Hell, you were starting to believe he was worse. You were his bird. Locked in a cage and forced to sing when he demanded it. It was not love. It was an obsession. An obsession that would destroy anything and anyone. Just for you.


End file.
